


Charming's Fault

by evilregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She blames Charming and his inexistent parenting skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> Femslash100, drabbletag6, prompt: finally

It’s 11:11pm, and Emma is still awake, babbling cheerfully about Red’s new kitty. Ingrid has been trying to get her to sleep for over two hours now and she blames Charming and his inexistent parenting skills. He thought it would be a good idea to get Emma a milkshake before he dropped her off earlier, and now her baby’s high on sugar.  
  
“Emma, close your eyes baby. It’s sleep time,” she hushes her gently.  
  
“Emma no tired!” she exclaimed with an adorable pout. “Mummy tell Emma story!”  
  
Ingrid has already told her four stories, sang seven songs and Emma has used the potty three times.  
  
“No, no more stories, Emma. Sleep.” Ingrid tucks Emma in with her baby blanket once more and kisses her forehead. When she pulls back, Emma’s lip wobbles and her eyes are quickly filling with tears. To distract her, Ingrid flicks her wrist and a snowflake mobile floats above Emma. She gives it a little spin.  
  
Emma lifts her arm and when she touches a flake, it bursts into powdery snow that tickles her nose. She sneezes.  
  
“Mummy sleeps too?” Emma pats the empty space next to her, her eyes never leaving the mobile, and Ingrid can’t refuse. She lies down, rubs Emma’s stomach and hums a lullaby.  
  
Finally,  _finally_ , Emma’s eyes flutter close.  
  
“Goodnight, my sweet girl.”


End file.
